4:12 pm
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: Then suddenly, I smiled. I knew the pain would be over soon". Rated M for suicide and character death. It is not as graphic as it could be. Please R&R.


**4:12 p.m.**

I ran. I ran far away. I couldn't stand hearing those words come out of his mouth. I ran farther till I got to my house. My dad was gone, out shopping, and expecting to come back home to bright smile for which he had renamed me for. But the plans I had would not grant his wishes.

I went up to my room and dropped to the ground, sobbing. The pain was too much.

I clutched my stomach and rolled on the ground. _I want to be gone,_ I thought. _Forever gone._

I got up, tears rolling down my face. Then suddenly, I smiled. I knew the pain would be gone soon. I went into my bath room and opened up the medicine cabinet reaching for a razor and a bottle of sleeping pills. I walked out, sobs choking out, for I was remembering what he had said to me only minutes before. I climbed slowly onto my bed and began the story, in my mind, that would be leading to my being gone.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked to my car in and gently pulled the door open. I slipped in the door and slammed the door loudly. I gently pressed the gas pedal and pulled out of my driveway. I began driving to Nick's house, only a mile away. He'd asked me to come, and I willingly obeyed, for he was my one and only love. _

_I parked on the curb in front of his house and yanked the door open. I got out, and walked to the front door. I knocked on the door, expecting to see the chocolatey, warm brown eyes I had fell in love with, coming to the door. Sure enough, his muscular figure came into view, not showing a smile when he saw me. This surprised me, because whenever we saw eachother, there was no holding back a smile. He opened the door and asked me to come in. I went in, a puzzled look etched across my face. He shut the door, took my hand, and lead me to the living room, where he sat me down on the neatly decorated, white couch. He sat down next to me, now with both of my hands in his, facing him, and knees touching._

"_Nick, what's going on? You're acting...weird" I asked, gazing into his eyes, trying to find his trouble._

"_Miles, you know, lately, I haven't been feeling well, my grandmother dying and all," he replied, a tear rolling down his cheek when he said 'grandmother'. "And I really don't feel like you know what it's like to lose someone you love more than the world itself."_

_I looked at him with apologetic eyes._

"_Miles, I feel like you aren't there for me anymore"._

_My eyes widened. "Nick, how could you think that? I don't know how it feels to lose someone that you care about, but I have a pretty good feeling that it feels awful. I love you so much, and I will always be there for you". I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug._

_He pushed my arms away and took my hands again. "Miley, there's no easy way for me to say this" he warned me._

_My bottom lip trembled._

"_Miley, I don't love you anymore. I can't feel what I used to feel when we were together". _

_Then, I cried. I cried my heart out and ran for the door, hearing Nick crying out, "MILEY!"._

_**End of Flashback**_

_How can Nick Jonas, the most sensitive one of the Jonases, be so cruel? _ I asked myself. _Oh well, my life is over now. Nothing has ever hurt so bad. _I let a few more tears roll down my cheeks onto the bed before taking the razor and gripping it firmly. I stared at the blade, which was glinting in the light from my window. I smiled, and placed it on my arm. Then, my body tensed, causing me to push the blade into my skin. It felt good. The pain felt as little as a side effect compared to the emotional pain I was in. I pulled the blade down my arm till it got to my elbow bend. Crimson, dark liquid dripped onto the comforter. I smiled at the sound of the patter of my my blood dripping on my bed and onto the floor. I switched the razor to my other hand, and felt my eagerness consume me as I slashed myself again with the razor. My vision began to fade, due to my blood loss. I grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and violently ripped the top off. I poured 5 into my hand and shoved them into my mouth. I felt the ovular figures slide down my throat. Then I layed back against the soft pillows. Blackness began to consume my vision. _I know what it's like to lose someone I love_, now, I thought.

I turned my head to the side and read my bedside clock.

4:12 pm, it read.

4:12pm, the time the Miley Ray Cyrus died, I thought.

With that thought on my mind, I smiled.

With that thought on my mind, I died.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't the kind of stuff I usually write, but I read A LOT of suicidal fics lately and I got kinda depressed. This story was written cause I wanted to get rid of the depression, and please let me tell you, I was shaking as I wrote this fic. I get kinda squeamish when I think about blood, too. I just wanted to get it off my mind. THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO ANY OF MY STORIES. **

**One more thing. If you are feeling depressed or sad, DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE. It is NOT the answer to your pain. If you start to feel the urge to cut yourself or anything that involves hurting yourself, get help IMMEDIATELY. If you know someone who is depressed and has told you they are thinking about suicide, GET HELP FOR THAT PERSON ASAP!!! This is not a joke! A lot of people die from suicide every year, and I want to let everyone know that there is a better way to cope with depression.**

**niley4eva :) -----;--  
**


End file.
